Three Broomsticks
by Reaka
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley...Gryffindor and Slytherin...bitter enemies. So how did they end up having a civil conversation?


Disclaimer: None of these fine Harry Potter characters are my property. They all belong to JK Rowling who wouldn't even sell them to me even if I offered...things...that sounds so wrong...

Reaka: Harry Potter fanfic readers everywhere are congradulating me on my coming back. Well, this is a one-shot and my first attempt at Drama. So go easy on the flames, please?

Three Broomsticks

Hogsmeade days have always been the best days at Hogwarts. I was out of school, and away from the worst thing that happened to Hogwarts, Dumbledore. That old hack annoyed me to no end.

My loyal friends, Crabbe and Goyle, followed me around as I decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. We were all thirsty for Butterbeer, and Madame Rosmerta seemed to always be so nice, no matter how rude I could be. So we walked in the tavern. Looking over, I was quite surprised to see that poor excuse of a Purebred, Ginny Weasley, sitting alone at a table. She didn't look up as we strolled towards her. And when we stopped right at her table, she still acted as though she didn't notice me. When a Malfoy approaches you, you don't act as though you don't notice them.

" What's this? A little Weasley all by herself?" I sneered. I looked to Crabbe and Goyle. They had smirks on their faces. Ginny still stayed silent.

" I think she finally learned where her place is," I continued. " Way down with the fungus. Just like all the Muggle-borns and Muggles out there in this world."

At this comment, Crabbe and Goyle hooted with laughter, thought I didn't think it was that funny. Rolling my eyes at their fake laughter, I looked at the girl again, whose eyes had gotten a little wider and a little more watery.

" Leave me alone," she said in a sad voice. She sounded like she was about to cry any minute. Crabbe and Goyle only laughed louder at her protests. Her eyes looked up at me for a few seconds then looked at the table again. Suddenly, she started to cry.

" Aww, did we make you cry?" Goyle teased.

Personally, I didn't like watching anyone cry, so I silenced him with a glance.

" Go get us some butterbeers, you two," I commanded. " Make yourselves useful."

Hearing their comments under their breath, Crabbe and Goyle left me to get our drinks.

" Might as well get Weasley one too," I called. Realizing I might've sounded nice to a poor wizard, I added, " We don't want her spending the last of her family's savings on butterbeer."

Weasley's sobbing went quieter, and she looked at me.

" Why are you buying me one?" she asked.

" Because I can't stand seeing anyone cry," I answered. " Don't tell anyone that or I'll hex you to oblivion. And now that you're in tears, you might as well tell me why. It isn't like you to cry whenever I'm picking on you. Obvioulsy, it's not because of me."

" Fine, I'll tell you," she agreed. " At this point I'm desperate to talk to anybody. I'd tell You Know Who my problems just so I could feel better. Just get those two pet gorillas you call friends away from you."

" Fine," I said. Crabbe and Goyle came back carrying four mugs of butterbeer between them. I grabbed one for myself and one for Weasley.

" Do us a favor," I commanded. " Go sit over by those first years. See how long it takes before they run away from you guys." The two " gorillas," as the girl called them, did as they were told.

" All right, I did it," I said. " I got them away from us. Now what's going on with you?"

" Well, I just realized the one I love doesn't want me," she answered between sobs. " So now I don't know if I should give up on him or just wait."

I rolled my eyes.

" That's it?" I asked. " That's all you've been so whiny over?"

" It's not that simple," she answered. " It's just that I've loved him for a long time now, and I've heard two different rumors about him. I've heard that he's got a girlfriend, then I've also heard he's gay."

I sighed. She was talking about Potter. But who wouldn't? He's the hero of the school. All the girls go for him, and he had been rumored to be with either Granger or some other girl. Then I've also heard he was gay with either Weasley or Longbottom. The story changes every time I hear it. Strangely, I felt kind of sad that she wasn't talking about someone else.

" Either way," she continued, " I'm not the one that makes him happy. That's heartbreaking."

She started to cry a little more. I sipped on my butterbeer. This girl really over-reacts to such a silly thing.

" Weasley, you're just being stupid." I said. " You've been listening to rumors. Is there any proof of any of them being true? You Weasleys are so gullable with rumors like that."

" And you Malfoys are overconfident in life," she countered. " Weasleys are just prepared for the worst."

" The point is that is that it was a rumor that you heard and not the actual truth. If you're going to believe some rumor about him, then you don't deserve him in the first place because you're too immature to find out the truth yourself."

She looked at me with a strange look in her eyes then looked away quickly because she was about to cry. I wanted to hug her, but there were other Hogwarts kids around, and who knows what could happen if they saw the two of us hugging. It's risky enough just being seen at the same table as her. Looking to make sure it was clear, I reached out and patted her back.

" What should I do?" she asked. " What should I do?"

" Confront him," I answered. " Even your little brain could figure that out. If you don't you're just going to be miserable like this. Then it wouldn't be any fun to make you mad."

" I guess you're right. Wow. I never thought I'd actually say that, and mean it, to a Malfoy."

" Get used to it in the future. You'll be saying that a lot."

I gulped down the last of my butterbeer and got up to get Crabbe and Goyle, but she grabbed my robe to stop me.

" You know," she said, " you're really not as bad as you think you are. You're not a bad guy at all."

" I'll be watching you so I know when it's ok to piss you off, Ginny."

" You said my first name. You really aren't bad at all. Even if you are gay. Or dating Pansy."

The look she was giving me was starting to creep me out, so I freed my robe from her grip, grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, and got out of the Three Broomsticks as quickly as possible. I stopped right when I walked out of the door when the realization hit me on who she was talking about.

She wasn't talking about Potter at all. It was me. She was depressed because of me.

" Crabbe, Goyle," I said. " Wait for me at Honeydukes. I'll be there in a minute."

They looked as though they'd be lost without me, but they left anyway. I had gotten rid of them. There was something I had to discuss with a certain Weasley girl.

Reaka: Well, how did you like it? Was it worth your time? I hope so. And if it wasn't, please be nice on the flames. Please? Thank you!


End file.
